


Spinning around the bend and up the hill

by ThatRedBean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Basically everyone's in the mafia except the original characters, Beta Yurio and Beta Otabek, Both Victor and Yuuri are possessive of the OC, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Marriage, How do I write this, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuuri, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, OC’s ass will be wreaked by the end of this fic, Omega Original Female Character, Omega's have all their rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Shit Gets Dark, Soulmates, The OC is a badass bitch but also a cinnamon roll with anxiety, The rest of the original characters are betas, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everyone knows who the OC is but she doesn’t, fookin amnesia, god help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/pseuds/ThatRedBean
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are mated and happy, or at least as close to Happiness as they can get with their bloody lifestyle. Though they are experiencing a slight problem, they need an Omega to carry on the line or they will have to give up control.  Fortunately for them, they happen upon the omega destined for both of them in a tiny coffee shop in St. Petersburg.And they're not letting her go.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy the story.

I breathe out long sigh and the air around my nose and lips turns into a white cloud. A shiver passes down my spine as wind moved the frigid air as I continued to walk towards my warm workplace. My nose and cheeks are a Rosie color from being out in the cold too long and I make a futile attempt to warm up my now numb face by pulling up my black-knit scarf. As expected it doesn't work. 

I reach the door of the coffee shop and turn the knob. The bell at the door jingles. A blast of warm air hits my face and I feel as if i'm starting to unthaw. I stomp my boots on the edge of the doorframe to get off any excess snow and head inside. The interior of the shop was quaint and radiated soft light from the fairy like lights hanging from the ceiling. The hardwood floors were a darker brown and the walls a nice shade of yellow with black trees painted on them. My eyes looked up to the front counter and saw a certain redhead.

"Hey Hailey, good morning!" I beamed showing my milk white teeth.

Hailey or hazy for short is my coworker and best friend. With a height of 5'8 against my measly 5'2 she easily towers over me. We have been friends for five years and counting. 

I would've asked her out if she wasn't a beta and me an omega. Although omegas have all of our hard-fought rights and we can live like normal members of society, beta and omega biology just doesn't mix. It's sad but there's nothing I can do. 

"Oh hello Eille, are you ready to work?" She said playfully and smiled back just as bright.

"Yessssssssss..." I groan out and proceed to take off my scarf. 

She laughs and I go to the back room. I go to my locker and open it. I place my brown leather bag, scarf, and beanie in the locker. I shuck off my dove grey coat and placed that in there too, I reach in and pulled on the maroon sweater and green apron that we were all required to wear. The sweater was warm and fuzzy so I wasn't complaining, I got cold easy. Just as I was about to shut my locker door, I looked into the mirror on the Metal door. Blue-grey eyes stared back at me with a dead look. I had a pale oval face that was framed with coppery brown hair that flows down to my butt, my button nose and upper cheeks are spattered with freckles, resting on top of my nose was purple framed glasses. A tiny scar under chin from falling down some stairs as a child. I look for a bit longer before closing my locker door. I didn't particularly see myself as pretty, I was extremely petite and I slouched a lot. Most people would mistake me as a teenager rather than a 21-year-old adult. I'm introverted, shy, and have the social skills of a brick wall when not at work or with Hailey. Quite sad really. Although with people I know I'm a firecracker. 

I remember to place my inhaler in the pocket of the apron just in case I have an asthma attack. My asthma wasn't that bad but if I did have an attack I don't want to make a scene in the shop. I walk out of the room and hazy is still at the front counter shuffling around. 

"Lee called in sick so it will just be you, me, and Danny when he gets here." Hailey sighed in exasperation. 

"I guess that I'll work tables today." I say wistfully. 

"Ok you do that." She states matter of factly like the she is manager. 

We talk a bit longer and then Danny flies through the door, heading directly to the back room and is out in five seconds flat. 

"What the heck, Danny you're a half hour late." I say a little bit annoyed. 

"I'm sorry, I missed my alarm this morning." He said sheepishly, rubbing his bed head.

"It's fine just don't do it again, alright? Now get back to the kitchen, it's you're turn to cook today." I offer a small smile to him. 

He nods and heads to the kitchen. I go over to the door and turn over the sign so it says open. Now we just wait.

~time skip~

I'm cleaning off the tables and it's two hours till closing time. I turn my head to the bay window and it's getting dark outside. No one's here right now except Hailey, Danny, and me. I don't expect customers to come in at this time anyway. 

As I'm cleaning, I start getting a tingling sensation in my gut. I knit my brows together and do some mental math to calculate when my next heat is coming up. I should still have two weeks left until then and I haven't done anything to set it off early. As I contemplate what this feeling is with a rag in my hand, I hear the bell on the door jingle. With a sigh I start to take a step towards the front of the shop, but then I freeze and take a sniff at the air. Two alphas. 

Usually on this side of town we get a lot of betas and an occasion omega that come through the door, but as long as I've been here not a single alpha has stepped in this coffee shop. I slowly come back to myself and move to clean the tables farthest away from the front, still in my hearing range. I have a bad feeling about this. 

"Hello and welcome to the Higher Grounds coffee shop. Are you ordering to go or staying?" I hear Hailey say in her cheerful work tone, but I can detect the faintest waiver in her voice. 

Please be to go. Please be to go. Oh god. Please be to go. Please be-

"We'll be staying thank you." Said a Japanese accented voice. 

Shit.

Hailey then rings the table bell on the counter. I muster up my courage and swallow down my fear. I put the rag in one of the pockets in the apron and start walking to the front. The feeling getting stronger with each step. I round the bend and see two very attractive alphas. 

One has platinum colored hair and deep turquoise blue eyes, a heart-shaped smile adorned on his face. The other is tiny bit shorter than the platinum, with slicked back black hair and cinnamon colored eyes and with a slightly rounded face. Both are wearing suits, although the only difference is that the platinum has gloves while the black haired one does not. Both have a commanding and dominant aura fit for an alpha. I'm about five feet away from them when both of their heads snap towards me and scent the air, their eyes slightly widening and piercing through me, and stopping me dead in my tracks.

Oh god. My inner omega just wants me to drop on my knees and present my neck to them. But I have a steely resolve and I take calming breath. I'm still slightly shaking though. 

"Hello, I'll be your server today. Please come with me to a table." I say in a small voice. 

Oh I have such a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put in these.  
> *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will mostly remain in Eille's pov, but it will change probably and I'll tell you guys when it does. Btw Eille is bisexual. Happy reading!!!

They stood there for about 30 seconds making an uncomfortable silence and then followed me out to the tables. I sat them down at the farthest table from the back room and kitchen. My nerves are getting grated to a pulp. Grabbing the menus and setting them in front each of the alphas. I walked away to clean off a table real quick and then got out my pen and small note pad.

"We can't decide, why don't you recommend something for to us to try?" Said the platinum haired alpha, his voice was Russian accented, something that was familiar to me.

I jolted. 

"Uhhhhh…"My face was probably a tomato by now. 

I looked at them for a moment. Then made a decision. Hopefully they will like it. 

"The cinnamon tea is quite good and the vanilla steamer is just the best here!" I stated happily, some of my nervousness melting away. It has been a long time since I recommended something. 

"Alright, I'll have a vanilla steamer and Yuuri will have the cinnamon tea." The platinum said staring at "Yuuri" with a loving expression on his face. 

"Ok, they'll be out in a little while." I said as I wrote down the orders. 

As I turned to leave the platinum haired alpha caught me by the arm. My head snaps around to look at him. 

"What's your name, beautiful?" He said with an alluring voice.

Ok wow, the fuck- wait isn't his lover in front of him and why is he not doing anything?

"Eille, my name is Eille." I say cautiously, these guys look shady or is that just me? 

I swear to the holy spirit that I saw the smallest smirk bloom on Yuuri's lips and it made my blood run cold. Okay now I'm concerned, are they going to kidnap me and sell me on the omega sex market or some shit. The grip on my arm loosens until the platinum haired alpha let's go.

"Eille, such a nice name. I'm Victor." Victor says as he kisses the top of my hand. He let's me go and I nearly sprint to the kitchen. Hazy stops what she's doing and spares me a concerned glance as I rush past. I'm two fucking seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

I bust through the door to the kitchen just as start hyperventilating. Danny dropped the spoon he was washing and rushed over to me. He doesn't try to touch me like last time. The first panic attack that I had in the shop he tried to hug me and I busted his lip. After the attack I apologized profusely even after he said he was fine. He hovered and asked what happened. Hell I didn't even know. The only alpha I come in contact with on a regular basis is my doctor.

Coming down from my attack and gulping in air, I finally calmed enough to attempt to answer Danny's question.

"I-I d-don't know." I reply shakily.

"You don't know? What the hell Eille, these things don't just happen to you for no reason." he asked incredulously 

I glanced down at the floor and was silent as he questioned me. 

"Was it those alphas? It was them, wasn't it? God I'm going to beat their asses." He growled. 

He turned towards the door but I held onto his shirt weakly, stopping him.

"Please don't do anything rash, Danny. They didn't do anything. I'm just not used to being around alphas." I whimpered still shaking slightly. 

His eyes softened and pulled me in for a hug. He held me until I stopped shaking. 

"That's not all is it?" He murmured.

"One of them kind of flirted with me…" I whispered. 

Danny's deep baritone laugh filled the kitchen. 

"It's not funny." I pouted in annoyance. 

He laughed harder and wheezed for air. 

"Oh fuck off Danny!" I yelled playfully and started laughing too. 

We calmed down and gulped in air. I handed him the order and he walked off to make it, still giggling slightly. I just shook my head. Sitting down on a plastic chair that was the corner, I feel a tiny bit of guilt. I feel like such a burden to both Danny and Hailey, having to listen to my problems. I know it isn't true but I still feel like one.

Those alphas, Victor and Yuuri are peculiar to say the least. Their scents are mixed but I can still separate them, some how? Victor smells like mint, cloves, and musk. While Yuuri smells like dark chocolate and cinnamon. I personally can't smell myself but Hailey has told that I smell like vanilla, oranges, and white chocolate. They both smell amazing, but their aura is a different matter completely. They both have the common alpha aura that demands submission and what not, but it feels tainted, like they do horrid things in their off-time. But it also feels warm and safe to me and it scares me. And the now ever present tugging sensation in my gut is still there. It feels like a string pulling me towards two other strings and wanting to be tied together. I know I sound like a weirdo but I think something is going on.

Danny comes up to me with a tray and on it was the steamer and tea. 

"Here Eille, you can take the order out now. Also, be careful around the alphas because they could set off your heat early and-." He said worried.

"I'll be fine Danny, I swear sometimes you're like an overprotective big brother." I chuckled.

"Well then be careful, "little sister"." He said drawing out the little sister bit. 

"Oi fuck you. If you keep doing that I'll make sure your shins are broken. Don't test me." I stated my eyes narrowing playfully. 

He held up his hands in mock surrender. 

"Whatever you say, Bean sprout." He sighed. 

I groan and head out with the tray. Victor and Yuuri are conversing quietly and immediately perk up once they smell me. Victor has the strangest expression on his face and Yuuri has a dark glint in his eye. I reach the table. 

"Here you guys are, sorry for the wait." I say apologetically with an awkward face. 

"Oh it's alright Eille." Yuuri said soothingly. 

I just nodded and set the drinks down in front of them. I don't feel like making small talk so in start moving away, but Yuuri's voice stops me and I internally groan. 

"I'm not trying to sound rude but may I ask why you smell so heavily of distress pheromones?" He curiously asks turning his head slightly so his brown eyes burrow into me. 

I flinch. I forgot that alphas can smell omega distress pheromones better than betas can. Fuck my life. 

"That's none of your concern, sir. Here's you're bill, you can pay up front. Both of you have a nice night." I say in my work voice. 

I don't give him a chance to respond, already moved to the other side of the room cleaning what I can. They finish eventually, as they go I can feel their stares on me and the tugging is getting tighter but I ignore it. Hearing the door close I release a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding in. I finish up cleaning and then I go in to the back room.

~Time skip~

Standing by the door of the shop, all ready to go home and seclude myself until tomorrow. I hug Hailey and Danny then give my goodbyes. I open the door and the cold air hits me like a wall.

I've been walking for good 20 minutes now and I'm starting to notice that a black van is following me a good 50 feet away. It moves slowly but with purpose, like stalking its prey. I walk faster but make it seem like I'm in a rush to home because of the cold. 

The van stops and two burley looking men get out.

At this juncture I start sprinting and high tailing my ass out of there. The cold numbed my arms and legs, but adrenaline warmed my limbs and helped me go faster. The burn in my chest was starting to rear it's ugly head and steal my breath away. I forgot my inhaler in the godamn front pocket of my apron. 

Fuck. 

They caught up to me eventually, grabbing me roughly and slamming me hard into the nearest alley wall. The rest of the wind was knocked out of me and left me wheezing. 

"Where did Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov go and what do you know about them, you little bitch!" One of the men snarled in my face his breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

"Listen fuckface, I don't know anyone with the last name Nikiforov so stop being little cunts and let me go, assholes." I snarled back in rage, my teeth bared. 

"Wow this one has a mouth on her! And she's an omega too!? We can make good money off of her and sell her to the higher ups to be someone's little cum slut." The other said excitedly, eying me up-and-down. 

"Although, we can have a little fun and get the answers we need so the boss doesn't fill us full of holes." The first one said as his hand snuck down low. 

"Don't touch me, you fuckers!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down on a pressure point on his arm. 

His grip loosened and I slipped out. I ran towards the opening, but the other grabbed me by the hair and dragged me farther in the alleyway. I swore and thrashed around. 

"You whore, we haven't had our fun.~" He hummed out. 

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot sounded off and then everything went dead silent. My eyes were closed. 

I opened my eyes and paled. 

Blood splattered on my chest and something unmentionable slid it down the side of my face.

The grip on my hair loosened, then disappeared. A thud thundered through the alleyway. The cold blue eyes of Victor stared behind me, his gun at the ready. Yuuri ran towards me and held me. 

"Shhhh everything is okay, you're fine Eille, we're here." He cooed rubbing soothing circles on the glands lining my spine. 

I didn't even realize I was crying until sobs ripped through me. A second gunshot rang out and I screamed covering my head, heading into my second panic attack of that day. Yuuri held me tighter and tried to lift me.

I pushed him away with all my strength and tumbled to the ground. 

"Please let me go! Please I beg of you!" I hysterically wailed as I wobbled to my feet. 

My eyes drifted towards the scene behind me and my vision tunneled. Blood and grey matter coated the walls, it was everywhere. I gagged and dry heaved. I held my head in my hands and started hyperventilating faster. Hands reached out me but I backed away and strangled sounds came from my chest. I screamed but I couldn't hear, everything sounded like it was underwater. 

"Eille, calm down, you're safe now." What think Victor said. 

I can't breathe. 

Help me..

Please…

My head is being cradled in Yuuri's lap and the last thing I see is Victor and Yuuri's faces look at my own trying to calm me. 

Then my world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely left Danny as a blank slate, because I want you guys to tell me your versions of Danny. To me he's mah smol child. Please tell me what you think down in the comments and thank you. Till next time.
> 
> ~ThatRedBean


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry about the wait I had writers block and couldn’t think of plot. I rewrote this 2 times and I still half-assed the ending of the chapter. (sorry ;-;) 
> 
> I’m done with life at this point.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

A little girl stands in a room with many others. As blurry as she is, she will remain. Faces are never clear and even her own is hazy, it bothers the girl. Clad in a blue sundress and tiny boots for tiny feet, she faces a group. They too have no face, just static-like haziness. She knows them, but it doesn't matter as the world shifts to something different. 

She plays with two of them, spinning around, singing ring around the rosie. Outside, everything is still blurred. Small hands in slightly larger ones are locked together as the three spin faster. She knows them but it's never enough to get rid of the fuzzy surroundings. But right now she's happy, her laughter like wind chimes. They make the girl happy and in return she gives desperately needed warmth. 

The girl loves the two currently spinning with her, it’s unconditional and innocent, but what comes with it is naivety. The two love the little girl back, but both are aware of what has happened. The taller one lends down to peck the top of her head and the other hugs her. The little girl giggles softly and hugs back. 

Suddenly, the girl is ripped away violently and everything is dark. She screams out the names of the two but she no longer has a voice. Invisible hands strike the little girl, knocking her about. The screaming starts at a shill pitch.

"You ungrateful bitch, don't defy me!"

"They'll use you and throw you away like the trash you are."

"Please sweetie listen to me.”

"I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this to save you!"

"You little shit, you shouldn't of been born!"

"When you wake up I promise you won't remember anything."

"I love you." 

Something snapped inside the girl and the void spread.

*********************************

My body jolts and registers the aches and pains that hit my body. Groaning I open my eyes and they snap fully open as my gaze lands on a dark blue canopy instead of white ceiling. I'm on the softest bed I have ever laid on, with silky bedsheets and a fluffy comforter, all dark blue. Not my squeaky boxspring, worn grey sheets, and purple quilt that I woke up and went to sleep on for the past five years. It’s all very warm but it makes me want to cry. 

As I tried to move my arms to sit up, my upper back and neck flare in agony. Whimpering but still determined I lift myself on to my elbows. Grimacing, my face contorts in pain, taking deep breaths I notice the slight burn in my chest. My body hurts like hell. 

What in the fuc-

The realization hits me like a sucker punch. The alphas in the shop, those guys chasing me, the alley, gunshots, blood everywhere, Yuuri and Victor, and me passing out. I almost throw up thinking about it. But at least now I know why everything hurts like a son of a bitch, thanks brain. 

Sitting up further with some difficulty I take a closer look at the room that I'm in, well a blurry look. A large bedroom that's probably twice the size of my entire apartment. The bed I'm on is huge. The color scheme around the room all seems to be different shades of blue and white. The door is a little bit to the right. 

Probably locked. 

The entire room smells like alpha more specifically Yuuri and Victor. So I was right in the assumption that they were lovers, as if that wasn’t obvious in the coffee shop. 

Slowly looking down at myself, I jump. I was dressed in grey nightgown that went down to mid shin and it had spaghetti straps. I also felt clean. I held one of my arms to my nose, took a sniff, then promptly got confused. 

The hell, did they use non-scented shampoo and body wash for omegas? I’m not some scent sensitive pre-teen. 

Sliding to the edge of the bed, surprised when I found my glasses on the edge of the nightstand. I slip them on my face and stand up slowly. The moment that I stand on my legs I sway perilously and stumble. Righting myself, I hobble to the big window to my left. When I get there it takes a couple seconds for my eyes to adjust to the whiteness outside. 

The world is blanketed in freshly fallen snow, pine trees being the only pop of color. A large clearing, the distance from the house to the tree line is about the size of a football field. This place is unfamiliar and a deep sense of worry washes over me, coupling with ever growing panic. A high fence cuts off the clearing, it would be difficult to climb. 

Oh god where am I? 

Stepping away from the window, I explore the room. There's a bathroom and walk in closet. The bathroom cupboards are mostly bare, save the occasional soaps and over-the-counter medicine. The tub can probably fit five adults and still have room to spare, also there's a walk in shower. Having enough looking around in the bathroom, I move on to the closet. It's large and holds many expensive looking suits, all of them have either Victor's or Yuuri's scent on them. It was a little overpowering so I stepped out. 

That tugging sensation has come back, but stronger and more insistent than before. It forms a knot of stress in my stomach that gets worse the more I overthink. I take a deep breath. 

I eye the bedroom door, taking light steps towards it.  
Closer…closer…almost there…  
I reach out to grasp the door handle, but faint footsteps can be heard as well as muffled voices, coming increasingly close to the door. Freezing in place, my brain stalls like an old car engine. The footsteps stop from what I assume is a couple feet from the door. Although muffled, the voices could be heard loud and clear. 

"Are you sure she's that one?" A gruff voice said warily.

"Yes, without a doubt. It's her." Yuuri said silky.

"Best not judge her before you meet her, Yakov." Victor's voice was pleasant but I could hear a veiled threat behind his words. 

Yakov grunted a reply, "I won't believe it till I see her and for all I know she's some common omega whore that you so happened to take a fancy to, not even worthy of your time.” 

The fiery smell of aggression wafted though the door. 

"I think it's best that you go, Yakov. Lest something happens to you and that would be a shame." Yuuri said coldly. 

Yakov said nothing and his retreating steps could be heard going down the hall. Quiet murmuring was exchanged between Yuuri and Victor that I couldn't make out. 

"We should check on her, Vitya." Yuuri's voice back to silky. Victor must of nodded because the next second the handle was being turned. 

Stumbling away from the door with much less grace than I would like to admit I flew to the bed, slipped off my glasses, and dove under the comforter. Relaxing my body convincingly and slowing my breathing, I closed my eyes. All the while my heart beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. 

The door opened and as quickly as it opened the dull thud of it closing could be heard. I have trouble trying not to twitch because I can feel their eyes on me. I hear shuffling around the room and the left side of the bed dips. 

A hand gently ghosts down my face, brushing over my lips, and finally the fingers come to a stop on my erratic pulse. Breath fans over my neck and I feel myself shiver unpleasantly. Suddenly it’s right next to my ear and Victor’s voice is like honey. 

“You can stop faking now Eille~.”

My hand strikes his face faster than a coiled snake and my eyes fly open. I bolt upright and leap from the bed, adrenaline chasing away the pain and clearing my head. Turning around Victor is staring at me in shock and so is Yuuri, paused mid-step. 

My lips peel back from my teeth and I snarl, “Get the fuck away from me!” 

Yuuri’s face quickly turns amused and Victor’s just darkens, my hand imprinted red on his cheek. I glare at them and slightly drop into a fighting stance. 

“You’re changed, little one. You can be feisty when you want to be.” Yuuri slightly chuckled

“Fuck you, go to hell.” 

“I’ll stay right here thank you.” He said walking towards me nonchalantly. Victor at his side. I back up and my heel bumps into the wall. Shit. 

They close in on me but at the last second I leap away and break for the door. My hand slams down on the door handle and I whip it open. But before I can even take one step, an arm winds around my waist and I’m pulled back onto a warm chest. I thrash and scream as I’m dragged away from the door. Yuuri closes the door and locks it. Quickly walking towards me and Victor, his expression calm. 

“Please stop, we’re not going to hurt you, but we cannot allow you to leave Eille.”

Like I’d believe you, murderers. But I’ll yield…

I go limp in Victor’s arms, tired, hurting, and needing answers. I can struggle later. Victor hums, happy that I finally stopped. 

“Why?” My voice small, tired. 

“You haven’t figured it out yet, dear?” Victor whispered into my ear. 

“No, I assume that you kidnapped me because you plan on killing me or something of that sort. Why, should I be aware of something else?” I bite back bitterly, my hair hiding my face. 

They start to laugh like I just told them the most hilarious joke. But i’m not laughing, not at all. They stop as abruptly as they started, which by the way terrifies me in a way that I cannot explain. Then they do something unexpected…

Their lips both press featherlight kisses on my neck in the area where a mating mark is supposed to go. Although the kisses are barely there they set fire to my insides, a fire that turns cold once I realize what my body has been telling me this entire time. The thought that once made me happy, now chills me to my core. 

Soulmates

It was only supposed be one, singular soulmate. One not two. The gods must be dealing out divine retribution upon me. They paired me with murderers. Please tell me what I did to deserve this…

“No n-no this can’t be happening to me.” I weep softly. 

“But it is, little one. That’s just one of the reasons why we can’t let you go though.” Yuuri states gently, rubbing soothing circles on the glands at my wrist. 

“The other reasons are that people will be looking for you now and that you happen to be fated with the pakhans of the Russian mafia.” Victor said cuddling my neck. 

Excuse me, what now? The gods for sure hate me, this way worse than before. Fuck my life. 

“So I have no say in my future. This is it, the end.” I say despondently, tears running down my face. 

“Of course you have some say, you’re going to be ours. You can wander the mansion, say what you want, wear what you want, and do mostly what you want. But, you can’t go outside and you have the week before you’re next heat to decide to marry us willingly or unwillingly.” Yuuri said seriously brushing away my tears. 

I freeze. I only have two weeks. TWO fucking weeks to decide to willingly give myself away to two strangers or unwillingly. 

I nod my head to show that I heard him. Then they begin to talk about how much they missed me and everything went staticky for a moment. 

That was weird, anyway…

I’ve decided… 

I have to find suppressants and figure out an escape all before my heat, all under the watchful eye of my “soulmates”, yeah this will be fun…

Gods help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eille seems to be a pickle. 
> 
> Till next time my dear readers!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi I’m back.  
> Here’s a another chapter…
> 
>  
> 
> #NoRegerts

It’s cold. 

But I guess, you could say that I should be used to it by now, having grown up in northern Minnesota so very close to the border of Canada and now living in Russia for about five years. But I never will be, not ever. It revived an old ache that just won’t stay buried and gone. But, I guess I could think about the happy days just little longer. 

My childhood I would like to think, had normalcy for the most part. I made friends, went to preschool, had a mom and dad that loved me, had a butthead elder brother that liked to play hide and seek then leave in the middle of the game, play outside so much that I always would have new bumps and bruises to talk about, and for goodness sake I was a little shit. 

Those were the times filled with innocent curiosity, warmth, and backyard adventures that mostly led me to behind the garden shed with the garter snakes. It was full of color, bright grass stains against white overalls, blinding yellow of the sun, alluring pink petals of crabapple trees in bloom, steaming hot chocolate in a mug while it snowed out, mother and father’s blue eyes, my mother’s honey-colored hair, and tan freckles. 

I was young, like around three years of age I noticed, that my brother, had red hair and brown eyes, completely different from us. As it turns out, he was adopted. My parents, both alphas, tried so hard to have a baby of their own and lost many in the process of trying. For the longest time my mother thought she was infertile and made the decision to adopt my brother. But for whatever reason my parents tried one last time and miraculously I was created. In the eyes of my parents I was a gift. 

It didn’t happen often but my mother would sometimes stare at me and cradle me close for hours, whispering how much she loved me. My dad was more subtle than her, hugging me a few more seconds and giving extra piggy back rides. My brother was just an ass, period. 

But my childhood happiness was shattered the moment I opened my eyes in that godforsaken hospital room at the age of five, with no memory of the past six months, spanning September to February. They tried everything and it didn’t do jack shit. From the moment I woke up something inside me felt off, like I wasn’t a complete person anymore. It was all static and white noise. And do you know what that feels like…

It felt like something was ripped out and left to fester.

It hurt and kept hurting till I just got cold and numb. The emptiness grew in size as the years went on and then my mother disappeared a year after the “incident”. She only said goodbye to me and then left without another word. But one thing I will always remember is the fear in my mother’s eyes as she stared at me. Our family was a wreck after and tried to piece itself back together, but it never quite made it back to normal. I turned into a withdrawn shy child and that still carries over today. Just less so now since I met Hailey. But that’s a whole other story for another time. 

I finish reminiscing with a sigh and looked away from the window. They left fifteen minuets ago and my skin still stings from were I scrubbed it pink and raw in the places where they touched me. It wasn’t that the touches revolted me, it was because I enjoyed it. So I scrubbed and scrubbed till I finally broke down in their bathroom. I’m still ashamed that I bawled like a baby and on a damn bathroom floor no less. No, I promised myself that I’d be strong and get out. 

Even if it’s the last thing I do…

~~~~~

“Hello my name is Eille Alistair, it’s nice to meet you.” 

That was the first thing she said in that large meeting room, standing in front of her mother’s skirts shyly. Victor remembers how she played with her fingers and slightly tugged on her curly bob cut, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. But when she lifted her gaze from the floor and smiled, she had warmed the whole room without saying a word. It was like a Siren’s call, it was completely and utterly inescapable. 

“Although, I’m pretty sure that it was only me and Yuuri that were drawn towards her like light to a black hole.” Victor bemused out loud. 

“Or rather she was the light that was swallowed up by the blackhole.” Yuuri solemnly stated, still reading over some reports from our last deal. 

“I guess you could think about it that way, but at least she’s here now.” Victor remarked with a chuckle. Yuuri glanced at Victor with a small smile on his lips, but his eyes returned to the papers that he was reading. 

Victor turned to his own stack of work and heaved out a sigh. His mind went back to yesterday morning’s conversation with Yakov as he worked though the paperwork, it wasn’t pleasant to say the least. But it turned out after all in the end.

~flashback~ 

His mornings with Yuuri are euphoric since they got mated and even before then as well of course. But today was apparently not one of those mornings, since he was currently getting lectured by Yakov about the importance of producing an heir. But what really got him almost seeing red was the fact that Yakov had the audacity to casually state that both Victor and Yuuri drop the search for Eille and just pick the Omega that he chose. That it wasn’t worth the time to even look for OUR beloved. The Omega he chose doesn’t even compare to Eille, because no one ever will. 

She is my soulmate. She is Yuuri’s soulmate. She is our soulmate. Period. 

The scent in the the room smells like the flames of hell from how angry both Me and Yuuri are. 

“You dare even say such a thing to my face Yakov and I’m starting to think you have a death wish. She is our soulmate and I refuse to trade her for some back alley whore.” Victor bellowed his eyes set in a stare that would even make Satan shiver. Yakov actually flinched. 

“The Omega comes from a-“ Yakov tried to argue but was cut off by Yuuri. 

“We don’t care.” Yuuri punctured, the air stilling as he cocks his head to the side just slightly. His eyes cold but just below the surface, if you look close enough, you can see a rage burning behind them. 

That was the end of that conversation right then and there. As we walk out of our office Yuuri stops besides Yakov, who is in shock, and places his hand on Yakov’s shoulder. 

“If you ever speak like that again, I will cut out your tongue and leave you to choke on your own blood, do I make myself clear.” Yuuri hissed directly into his ear. Yakov was frozen to the spot in the middle of our office. Yuuri didn’t wait for his answer as he calmly stalked out of the room with Victor by his side. We continued to walk in silence as we headed out of the mansion and to our driver. Yuuri told him to go to the other side of the city that we both don’t go to very often. 

The interior of the car is all soft leather and very comfortable, just the way Victor liked it. We both got seated beside each other and Yuuri leaned into Victor. The drivers side door slammed shut and a couple seconds later the car started to pull out. Even though the windows were tinted Victor could tell the day had waned since this morning and that it was getting dark. 

Damn Yakov. 

He has become more insufferable as of late and it’s beginning to wear away at his and Yuuri’s patience. It has been two long years since the official beginning of the search for Eille. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth and even the best tracker they had couldn’t find her. Yakov wasn’t always like this and it was only this last month had his talk of heirs began. Victor knows that both he and Yuuri must secure a heir, but the way Yakov is going about it will only get him killed. 

The silence is deafening to Victor’s ears and the scenery does little to nothing to distract him. His eyes look towards the divider and then to Yuuri who is still leaning on him. His eyes are closed. Victor lifts his hand to the mating mark that just barely peeks out from underneath the coller of his suit and smiles softly. Yuuri was his and he was Yuuri’s as the way it should be. But he also couldn’t wait to add Eille to the mix when they finally found her. It wasn’t a matter of if they found her, it was when. 

And they will find her. 

Yuuri stirs and opens one eye, smirking at Victor. Suddenly, Victor is turned and lips mold themselves to Victor’s in a hot exchange. The mark tingles and both of them moan into each other’s mouths. Yuuri’s hands go up and down his spine in a way that makes Victor arch into Yuuri. Yuuri slips a hand into Victor’s pants and massages his ass. Victor growls and pushes Yuuri back against the seat, straddling his hips. 

“Yuuuuri, what is this all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining.” Victor purrs, nipping and licking wet stripes up Yuuri’s neck making him pant obscenely. 

“Can’t I just want my mate to make out with me, or is that too much to ask Vitya?” Yuuri challenged, his gaze lustful. 

“Of course not, moy milyy. But sticking your hand down my pants is hardly considered making out.” Victor playfully murmured against Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond but tensed underneath him and Victor was going to ask what was wrong till he felt it too. 

The familiar tugging in his stomach…

It’s is like sudden blimp on their radar. And it can only mean one thing. 

Eille. 

Victor leaps off of Yuuri’s lap and bangs his fist on the divider. The car make comes to a jerky stop and driver rolls it down, his gaze panicked. 

“Sir is everything alright.” The driver asks obviously shaken. 

“We’re getting out. Stay here until we come back.” Victor commanded, his voice rushed. He was already one foot out the car when the driver’s voice called to him again. 

“But sir-“

“But nothing, do as your told!” Yuuri snarled and slammed the door behind him as he jogged to up to Victor. The frigid winter weather shook off any lingering arousal from their bodies and served to focus their thoughts on following the tugging to where Eille is. 

After all this time she was in Russia? 

The sky overhead is cloudy and it looks like its about to snow. Not surprising since the wind is so bitterly cold. Victor and Yuuri walk briskly, their heels clicking on the sidewalk. The tugging is getting stronger and they turn a corner. They’re getting close. 

Victor’s chest feels like it’s about to explode from the way his heart is beating. He spots a shop down the street a ways and concludes that it holds the source of the tugging. 

They’re going to see her. They’re going to see her. They’re going to see her. 

Yuuri reaches the shop door first and yanks it open almost violently making the woman manning the counter jump, Victor right on his heels. The door’s tiny bell echoes throughout the shop. We both school our features and look towards the woman at the counter, our gaze sharp. 

God her scent is everywhere. That vanilla and white chocolate with a sweet undertone of oranges. It’s intoxicating. The woman at the counter is a beta and recovered from the scare with a smile but her eyes are uneasy. She smells like rain. 

She takes a breath and says in a cheery tone, “Hello and welcome to the Higher Grounds coffee shop. Are you ordering to go or staying?” 

Victor hesitates so Yuuri answers for Victor after giving him a quick glance. “We’ll be staying thank you.” Yuuri affirms. The woman reaches over and gives a bell on the counter a sharp tap. Victor can feel her presence and a heart shaped smile forms on his face. 

There’s movement to the left and scent in the room is concentrated into one spot. His head snaps to the side and he almost chokes, his eyes widening. 

Eille…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOICE


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

Ok, sorry guys that this isn’t a real chapter. I am just announcing that I’m going to be editing all the chapters before this one and changing the name of the main OC. It’s going to be changed to Ellie. 

I have been brooding about this for a couple months and I’ve finally just decided to do it. I really don’t have a rhyme or reason to it other than I just didn’t like the name that I picked.

I am not completely editing the chapters, just her first name and that’s it. After I eventually get this entire Fic done, then and only then, I’ll do some massive editing. 

I really didn’t want have to do announcements on this Fic, but this was probably necessary to avoid confusion. 

K so this is all I had to say. Till next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Ellie now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fml

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below and thank you. Till next time. 
> 
> ~ThatRedBean
> 
> My Tumblr is Thatredbean so hit me up if you want.


End file.
